


I miss you 3000

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stony Man Series - Various Authors, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Steve went back to 2012, to return the time stone, as he wanders around New York City, he saw the Stark Towers, still in one piece, so it means Loki hasn't invaded it yet. He walks into the building, hoping to see the man he ever loved, he walks into the lab, and Tony looks up at him, he smiles, and Steve just grabs him into a hug.





	I miss you 3000

It was summer 2012, Steve had went back to return most of the stones to their original time line, and he was going to return to time stone to the rightful owner, he walks along New York City, blending in with the crowds, he watched as the city that was once ruined, still looking alive, everyone was rushing here and there, as he makes his usual turn, he looks up to see the Stark Tower still in one piece. Steve prayed to any god that was listening, that Tony was in that building.

 

Steve stopped his plan to return the time stone, he decided to visit his love first. Steve walks up to the building, he got in and took the elevator.

 

“Welcome back Mr Rogers, do I send you to your floor?” Jarvis asked. Steve missed his voice.

 

“Send me to wherever Tony is at.” Steve replies, as the elevator door closes.

 

“To the lab it is. I’ll inform him that you’re here to see him.” Jarvis replies, Steve just nods.

 

Steve got out of the elevator, walking down the corridor that he used to hate so much, it was always cold and the smell of new metal in the air, but he missed this smell, he missed the sound of metal hitting each other, or the burning smell of the smouldering tool, he missed everything. He stood in front of the glass door, taking deep breaths, behind the sliding door is the man he loved and missed so damn much, he would trade anything just to have him back, to hold him close one last time. He slides the door open, there Tony was, bending over his work station, tinkering with his gadgets.

 

Tony furrows his eyebrows, as he works hard on his suit, adding some new technology. Tony sticks his tongue out as he works, Dum-e was helping him, his table was a mess with blueprints everywhere, food wrappers and coffee cups scattered everywhere. Steve steps closer to him, watching him work, Steve had missed his face so much, as Steve steps closer, Tony looks up and smiles at him, as he pulls off his work goggles.

 

“Hey there Capsicle!” Tony greets him, Steve missed that name. Steve steps forward and wraps Tony into a hug, he hugged Tony so tight, that he could have broken any bones in them, he buries his face into Tony’s messy hair, sniffing his scent, Tony just hugs him back.

 

“Hey what’s wrong Steve? I’m not complaining about all this hugging, you were cold to me like last week, but here you are hugging me.” Tony asked as he looks up at Steve.

 

“I just miss you Anthony, I really do. I just needed to feel you one last time.” Steve whispers, as he cups Tony’s face, kissing his temples.

“Hey hey, I didn’t know we were officially dating now? Are we?” Tony asked, as he tilts his head in confusion.

 

“I wish to marry you Tony, if only you want to.” Steve replies him, giving him a reassuring smile.

 

“Hey you did you hit your head somewhere this morning?” Tony asked, a bit worried about Steve.

 

“No, I just love you and miss you Tony, I really do. I would do anything to keep you safe.” Steve replies as he threads his fingers in his hair, he had let Tony go, as he leans his back against the work table.

 

“I’m not complaining about you being all this dominance and clingy, I like it, but Steve we had this talk didn’t we, you were the one telling me, you’re not ready to have a relationship, as your heart is still for your first love, Peggy Carter.” Tony sighs as he looks at Steve, Steve looks different, older he thinks.

 

“Peggy was my first love, but I discovered that you can’t forget your first love, but I can’t live without my true love.” Steve replies as he stood in front of Tony, resting his hands around Tony’s hips.

 

“Steve, how sure are you about your true love, about us. I’m a broken soul, I have tons of baggage, I have mental issues, I have drinking issues, I even have living issues. I can’t see the future for us.” Tony sighs as leans forward onto Steve’s broad shoulders, since when did his shoulders got broader.

 

“I believe things will works out for us, I want that, I want us to work. I can’t promise you a stable future, but I promise you, it will get crazy and tough but we will work things out, we always do.” Steve reassures him, kissing his temples.

 

Tony looks up to him, and smiles, Steve leans down, placing a soft kiss on his lips, which made Tony grins wider, Steve looks at him, and kisses him again, which made Tony giggles. Steve remembers every part of Tony that was sensitive, like how Tony likes it if Steve would nibbles on his ear lobes as they teased each other, Tony likes it whenever Steve always hugs him in the morning, leaning his heavy body onto Tony’s as he made breakfast, Tony loves it whenever Steve greets him good morning  with his sleepy voice, Tony likes it when he’s the little spoon but he loves it even more being the bigger spoon. Tony sighs into Steve’s embrace, Steve kisses his temples, pushing his messy hair back.

As they pulls apart, Steve drags Tony out of the lab, making him a special dinner, enjoying their cuddling session on the couch as they watched some Disney movie, sneaking little kisses, as the movie ends, Steve brought Tony to Tony’s room, that night was the most memorable night for them, Steve had missed Tony’s moans and groans, and he could have cried hearing it again that night, Steve woke up the next morning and got dressed, he kisses Tony goodbye, writing a note to see him later. Off Steve went to return the time stone.

 

Back to the present, Steve walks into their cabin home, Tony was still gone, but the memory of them still lingers in this house. Steve walks over to the wall by their staircase, their wedding pictures were there, both grooms smiling widely to the camera, as he touched them and smiles, wiping a tear that has escaped, he could hear the giggling of his kids, he turns around just as they steps in, Harley carrying Morgan, while Peter was behind them.

 

“Are you crying again Papa? Do you miss Daddy again?” Morgan asked as she looks to Steve, making grabby hands to him, Steve took her and carries her, kissing her cheeks.

 

“I will never stop missing your Daddy, Morgan.” Steve replies her, she smiles at him.

 

“We all do miss him too Pops but life got to move on, the world needs a new Ironman.” Harley sighs as he drops his back pack.

 

“He’s in a better place with aunt Nat Pops.” Peter said as he stood next to his brother and father.

 

“Well we love him 3000, don’t we” Steve said, as he rests his arms around Harley’s shoulder. While Harley places his arms around Peter’s. The Rogers-Stark family smiles at each other then turns around at the fire place, where Tony’s Ironman’s head rested above the fireplace. We miss you Tony, we will always miss you.


End file.
